LightningClop's Gaming is Magic
by LightningClop
Summary: A Random Story about a Human and Ponies of Equestria playing Video games and/or Computer Games. Each Chapters are Randomness unless I start an Arc.
1. First Match

**Scene [0001] - First Match**

**[Golden Oaks Library/Basement]**

"Where's Twilight? We've been waiting for hours." Asked Rainbow,

Twilight(MagicPrincess) has invited her friends including me to a Party on the game of Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm Expansion game. I've(FourzePony) just managed to reinstall Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm after my Uninstalling for Long Hiatus, just so the Elitists would forget me, since I'm pure bronze and Autistic. The three Party Members I'm with is Pinkie Pie(SuperPartyTime), Rainbow Dash(RainboomMare), and Twilight Sparkle.

"She's sending her Friendship Report." I told her, impailing her impatience, but only ends up with her snort, because she is impatient. "It has been a while. I should thank Twilight for inviting me to her Clan."

"Thank all of us." Rainbow correted, "We elements did created a clan of ours and invited everypony in Ponyville. We can finally grow our army, and CONQUER THE WONDERBOLTS CLAN WITH OUR IRON HOOVES!" She proceeds to an evil laughter, Pinkie and I shuddered away from our headphones. I however heard a splash. That must be Twilight's Can of Water she conjured.

"Thanks Twi. But I still can't get-"

"Chill, Dashie." Pinkie said, "Just have fun."

"Hello Twilight. Better get Ready." I said,

"I am, My laptop is here in the living room, and Rainbow came here so we can read books after this. Okay, let's start the 4v4 search."

Twilight does so, after few seconds, 'players found' is seen on screen. Thee Two One. The Minimap looks like Celestia Bastion.

"Ooo! My favorite Fortress Map!" Pinkie exclaimed in a bouncy exciting manner.

"Okay. I see we got two Zergs on our side." Twilight said, thus our planning begins, "Is anyone going to rush?"

"I'll stay behind and harrass with Swarm Hosts." I said, "Who's going air?"

"Me!" Rainbow Dash called, "After I zerg rush, I'll switch to air to Harrass their Main Base."

"What about you Twilight and Pinkie?" I asked, "What units are you going for?"

"Mass Stalkers." Twiligth called, "If things get too dicy, I'll switch to Tempests and Carriers."

"Reapers!" Pinkie Pie called, "I'm gonna assist Rainbow in harrassing their base."

"Nice." I rated, "That could render their econo-OH ARE YOU SERIOUS? HIM AGAIN?!" I raised my voice at the sight of the username on Starcraft 2, 'DragonSlayerEX'.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"DragonSlayerEX." I said, "He's the preknown dirty Protoss player who cheeses us players with Cannon Rush, even from Outside."

"It's him?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock, "Good! That guy owes me Payback! He lectured me for not scouting, when I know I scouted multiple times! Pinkie, use your Reapers and harrass him. I'll meet up with Mutalisks in the middle."

"Okie Dokie Lokey." Pinkie Pie acknowledged.

"Leave the Observor Scouting to me." Twilight said,

"Got it." I acknowledged. "I'll switch to Mutalisks and join Rainbow after my Worker Harrassment Phase."

After some planning, the loading is done and we are in the game. We put our Drones/Probes/SCVs to the Mineral Working. Rainbow proceeds to do the Six Pool.

**"DragonSlayerEX: You again? When will you learn?"**

**"FourzePony: I'll learn by keep playing." **I typed back,

**"DragonSlayerEX: I'll ask again,"** There he goes again, **"DragonSlayerEX: When will you learn?"** The same words,** "DragonSlayerEX: I need a Correct action."**

**"MagicPrincess: You mean Answer." **Twilight typingly corrected,

**"DragonSlayerEX: Shut up. Do not interrupt." **This earns a gasp from Twilight and the others.

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said, "I'm gonna beat him up after this."

"I like to point it out that DragonSlayerEX is on Earth." I said,

"Not to worry, I have a special teleportation spell that will warp us to earth." Twilight said, "After this game, I'll take care of DragonSlayerEX."

**"GAT Trixie: So this is Twilight in her new Alicorn Form. Let's see if it can stand up against the Greaaat and POWERFUL Trixie!"**

"Yes! I know it's Trixie!" Twilight said to get us to not speak.

**"RedDragoon: GL and HF."**

**"VavaRules: GL."**

"Right. Let's rock this! I'll join Rainbow in her Zerg Rush actually." I said, changing my plan to the Six Pool one. Oh! Dragonslayer's Probe is coming in.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash said, siccing her two Drones at the enemy Probe. "You are not Cannon Rushing today!"

**[Two Minutes Later]**

"Attack the Workers!" Rainbow ordered me, I joined up and attacked DragonSlayerEX's Probes before the Nexus, while Rainbow's lings pick out Pylons. We managed to slip through the Terran's incomplete barricade. I always know Terrans and Protosses will build barricades for the Zerg rush, meaning the six pool comes in handy.

**"DragonSlayerEX: GG. My Team won't listen."** There it is again, but Rainbow decides to type it out, while Dragonslayer typed first **"DragonSlayerEX: And Fourze, just stop playing."**

**"RainboomMare: Maybe its because you are being a Douche, like Blueblood."**

**"FourzePony: And no. I'm going to continue playing just like Rainbow Dash said."**

**"MagicPrincess: I have the mind to Magically Suplex you to the Wall until you beg."**

**"SuperPartyTime: Yeah you meanie-pants."**

**"DragonSlayerEX has left the game" **Is the last message, and looks like Shard's resources are shared with the other players. We are not out yet, because Marines are coming. I waypointed my zerglings to scout, as Rainbow does the same, while avoiding most gunfire from the Marines.

Rainbow is able to find Stargates from that Protoss player, while I see Terrans with Barracks and Factories. I see that those Factories have Tech facilities. Land Force I may guess.

"RedDragoon may go Siege Tanks and Marines. Oh wait!" I also picked up Armory. I'm going to bet Mass Thors. It would spell immediate GG if we let him build up a mass of Thors.

"Derek. Take out that Armory so he won't build Thors." I did as Twilight told, siccing my Zerglings at the Armory. Claws from the Zerglings are punching at his Armory. Marines coming to destroy it, but I ignored it and proceed to killing it. Sooner, the Armory is gone, and I get my Zerglings to retreat, only to end up stuck due to the Barricade complete. There goes my Lings.

"Barricade means nothing to my Mutalisks." Rainbow Dash said, I scroll to see that she has Mutalisks hatched. I see eight, and she is getting more. I scroll back to my base to see my Infestor Pit is hatched. Now I'm ready.

"Pinkie, Share Depot Control." Twilight ordered her, while I get Swarm Hosts ready to be hatched. I decide to spawn two Zerglings, so I can use it as a Sentry for the destructible debris in case they attempt to rush from other side. My Overlord's mutations is almost complete, for the Transport upgrade is almost done. Pinkie then sends out her Squad of Eight Reapers to pick out the Workers. Rainbow decide to join her Mutalisks to the Reapers. Both are met with a squad of Vikings and Phoenixes both Combined.

"Okay." Twilight said, "Here goes." and her army of Stalkers marches. I look to see that she has about 28. That is a nice army to use. I just hope Twilight has Blink researched. I scroll back and click on Twilight Council. Blink is being researched, and that's good. Back to my base, I have around six Swarm Hosts. I get my three Overlords for Transport. I scroll back to see how Twilight's Stalkers doing. My revealation: escaping from Trixie's Stalker+Immortal Army. Looks like Trixie got decent Upgrades for the Army. Rainbow's Mutalisks came by to pick out all the Immortals, all on one. Then Twilight's army pushes back, taking out all Trixie's Stalkers.

I unload the Swarm Hosts, deciding to join the fight by burrowing those three, waypointing the Locusts at the Stalker+Immortal Army led by Trixie. All Twelve Locusts spawning and rushing to the battle. It took out many of the Stalkers before Trixie pulled her forces back. Other four Swarm Hosts are here. Now I have Ten for the battle.

"Charge!" Twilight ordered, before we launch our army at the Enemy Base. Pinkie's Marine+Marauder+Medivac Army joining Twilight's Stalker army, while Rainbow regroups her Mutalisks. She now has around 40, so it would be a nice Death Bomb for the enemy Base. Once our army reaches the entrance, I burrow my Swarm Hosts and waypoint the Locusts at the Enemy's Barricade.

"Not Yet Pinkie." Twilight said, "Let Derek's Locusts break the Barricade." I watch as my Locusts fired at the Supply Depots and Pylons. One each taken out before my Locusts is melted, giving the Twinkie Army's chance to barge through the Broken Barricade and destroy anything in it's path. Twilight's Stalkers just marches in, before blinking inside and attacking Trixie's Base. That match is ours.

**"GAT Trixie: Buck you Twilight." **Trixie said through chat, **"GAT Trixie: If only you hadn't mass her with Stalkers."**

**"MagicPrincess: Tough Love, Trixie."**

**"GAT Trixie has Left the Game!" "RedDragoon has Left the Game!" **Now there is one more to go. I bring my Swarm locusts to the Last Terran base, which is formerly RedDragoons. The Command Center is lifting off and moving away.

"Rainbow!" I called her, "Command Center is getting away."

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash acknowledge before siccing her Mutalisk Flock at the flying Command Center. Few minutes of the Mutalisks firing their Glaives, swarms of Glaives repeatedly before the Command Center blows up.

**"VavaRules: GG." "VavaRules has left the Game!"**

With the last player surrendering, we earn ourself a **"Victory!"** message and fanfare music. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Cheering, I join in with a Clap.

"Great job with the Rush, Rainbow & Derek."

"Thanks." I said, Now all we have to do is let Twilight do her job: giving DragonSlayer user a Magical Suplex until he/she/it begs.

**AN: Gaming Scene 1 Done. I'm not done with Starcraft 2 though. Next up will be me, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy agaisnt four Random Players.**


	2. Three Zergs and a Slice of Terran

**Scene [0002] - Three Zergs and a Slice of Terran.**

**[Applejack's House/Living Room]**

"So then." I begin, rubbing my hands together before positioning both on keyboard and mouse, "Everypony ready?"

Rarity(FashionQueen) has invited Applejack(KicksMcGee), and Fluttershy(Dovahshy), and including me to a game of Starcraft 2. It's going to be all Random Race for this match and on our Team. I did a nice helping of doing Apple Chores, carring the Bucket for Applejack to buck the Trees. It's almost time for us to party up for a nice single game.

"The Lady is Ready." Rarity answered,

"Leave the Race selection on Random, all." Applejack said, "I better not see you sneak click."

"Course not." I said,

This is going to be a Special Challenge issued by Applejack, All races are random, no exceptions. I let Rarity click on Search, and we wait until it signals a chime that players are found. Countdown, and load.

The map I see is Fallout Zone. A Shared Base Map zone, top and bottom. I see that Raritys, Fluttershys, and Applejacks nemesis came to play. I see Flim and Flam both Terran, Gilda is Protoss, and Prince Blueblood is Protoss too.

"It's that gosh-darn-" She said but interrupted by me,

"Flim-Flam, Right?" I said, "There's Gilda and Blueblood as well. Looks like your arch-nemesis' came."

"Actually... Gilda's not really my nemesis."

"But she roared at you! I oughta..."

"She's already forgiven after Rainbow chased down Gilda." I said, "I need to hear the rest of the Story from Rainbow Later."

"Team. Get ready." Rarity said, and we are in the map.

I see to be revealed that I am playing as a Terran for this game. My allies are Zergs by the way.

"Zerg? I hate playing as Zerg!" Applejack exclaimed. I remembered that Applejack never liked sacrificing one Drone to mutate into a Structure.

"Zerg you say? Yes! I'm going to rush that Son of a Bucker Blueblood! Fluttershy, can you assist my rush?" Rarity asked, and Fluttershy responded with a 'yes'.

"Are we going to rush?" I asked,

"Yes. We attack at five." Rarity answered,

"I'll let you girls do the work first." I said, "I'll meet up with Siege Tanks and few marines for protection." then I proceed to building a Supply Depot at the ramp. I begin using the necessary build order. One Marine needed for now. I upgrade my CC to my Orbital, then order my SCV to build another Center. I scroll to see that my allies have Spawning Pool already. Also, Enemy Probe approaches.

"Ah'll get roaches if things get too dicy." Applejack said,

"Girls." I get their attention, "Watch out for the Probe." Applejack is near my base, so she send her lings to chase down the Probe Varmint. My Refinery should be done, so I have three scvs to harvest some gases. I send my SCV to build a Factory. Since the balance update, Siege Mode research is no longer needed, as I can use it right away.

"Yer not taking me, him, or those girls there down, Bluebitch." Applejack sneered at the opponent. Looks like Applejack managed to subdue a Probe. I proceed to building more marines, and with My Factory done, plus the Tech Facility addon complete, one Siege Tank is underway.

"Let's go!" Rarity commanded, Applejack's lings, Fluttershy's lings, as well as Rarity's lings marches to the meeting point. Those have Speed upgrade now. I managed to get one Siege Tank, now another. Twelve Marines should be enough. I scroll to see how they're doing, Blueblood and Gilda's Duo Protoss fortress base is conquered by a stream line of zerglings. They took out the Pylons to power down the three only Cannons. Not enough to take on the mass.

_**"FUELED UP, READY TO GO!"**_

With that voice, I group up my micro force and head to the attacking point.

**"FlamPunch: Those Protoss Players suck, Flim."**

**"FlimPunch: Maybe they should barricade next time, Flam."**

**"BestPrince: Now you're Ganging on me?"**

**"BestPrince has left the Game."**

**"DweebHunt has left the Game."**

"Siege Tanks on their way, Girls." I announced to them.

"I got a pair of Overlords coming for your Tanks." Rarity said, "Use them on the Barricade."

"Thanks." I replied, and I see three Overlords.

While the lings finishes every building in Gilda & Bluebloods, I halted my forces before using the Overlord to scout. Thank you Rarity for sharing Control. I move one to see the waters of the Terran Forces. I immediately pull them back as I see one Thor in their Base. There are a few Marines and Marauders with them. I set my Tanks into Siege mode, with Marines protecting the Tanks while the Tanks started doing harm on the Barricade. I scroll to see what Rarity and Fluttershy is also bringing, Hydralisks. Applejack has her Roaches hatched and ready. Looks like she saw the Thors as well. Hydras and Roaches meet up and assisted my forces with blowing up the Barricade, focus firing the Enemy Tanks built by Flam before storming in. I set my Tanks into Tank mode and help lay siege on them.

**"FlimPunch: Consarnit! GG!"**

**"FlamPunch: GG, ya Gangers."**

**"FlimPunch/FlamPunch has left the game."**

**"VICTORY!"**

"Whoo! Mighty Done, Kid." Applejack said. I clapped and laughed. "That was a Great Rush."

"Indeed." Rarity, "We managed to focus fire on the Dangerous Vehicles before laying waste on the Ruffian's army."

"Good Game, Guys." Fluttershy said. It was a Good game.

"Another Go?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy, Applejack, and I voted yes, before Rarity searches again for another Match. Still Random though since it's part of the Challenge.

**[Somewhere in a Dark Bedroom]**

"We World players will restore honor." A Dark equine figure sitting at the Computer said, voice dripping with burning vengeance. He raises a mysterious Console that is used for the head and has a Visor, and a built-in wired Controller which has only one, then puts it on his head. "Soon in the future, that Superhero MMO game will be Destroyed... I will forge an event and a Gateway for all the Players to invade their game and wipe out the Superhero Players. I will take that Game off the Top Ten at all cost. The Honor of Neighponese MMO Developers will be restored." He ends up with a silent evil laughing.

**AN: Gaming Scene 2 is done, and a Mysterious Villain appears. Unfortunely, he won't be in my Next arc yet.**


	3. Trying to Fly Something

**Scene [0003] - Trying to Fly Something**

**AN: The Name of the game for this Chapter is Planetside 2, and I am fighting for the Awesomenss of the Vanu Sovereignty, because Weapons firing Lasers is awesome.**

My name is Private Derek, and I am fighting for the Goodness of the Luna Sovereignty. Now flying inside the flying vehicle called the Scythe. The Voice Chat is broken so it is disabled until they fix it. However, we can still use the Chat option.

It has been five minutes, and I am still standing, reading the piloting guide. Slow steps by Slow steps, I managed the Accelerating and then learning how to turn better.

Honest thought: I am Inexperienced right now.

Anyways, I did some turning practice inside the dome, used the throttle to slow down. I am using my Gamepad so I won't have to screw up with Keyboard and Mouse. Also, Third person View.

So with some practices done, I head to where Twilight, Rarity, Luna, and Cadance. They are already trading gunshots with the Equis Republic at The Crown. There's going to be Airbone fights, so I'm going to join there. I typed in the Private Message to Twilight and Hit Enter.

**"FourzePony: Did you see any Flyers yet?"**

**"MagicPrincess: Two Right now. Rainbow and her College Friend Firefly is there. Take them out and Hinder their bombing mission."**

**"FourzePony: Roger!"**

Alright! I'm ready to rock and roll! I hit the afterburners and watch the tanks heading to the Crown. I'm already there and I see two planes. Two Mosquitos on the Bombing Mission. I firstly focus on Firefly, flying to the left and Fired at her Mosquito. Nice hit. Rainbow saw me and wants to take my Scythe down.

I turn right and avoid her fire, and appear to behind. However, Firefly is right on my Tail. Unable to shake her off, I ignore her and fire at Rainbow's Mosquito, and hers goes down in a boom. However, so does mine. I managed to Eject and landed on the building. My Machine Gun and Rocket Launcher is ready to help me, since I am a Heavy Assault. I proceed and look at the ponies still battling. I see Twilight and Rarity with a hoof-full squad of Infiltrators, and they are Infiltrators too. Infiltrators can snipe, making the battle for the ER hard. Red Tanks on their way, so I pull out my Rocket launcher. I see Firefly's Mosquito being taken down.

**"MagicPrincess: Great Job, Spike."**

I give a Shout to Twilight's #1 Assistant,

**"FourzePony: Thanks Spike!"**

then I return to blasting the Lightning Tanks. They also have Prowlers, but we have plenty of Skilled Magrider Ponies. I run to Cover, strafing side to side and using the S1 Rocket Launcher on the Red Lightning Tanks first. Drop pod came by, launched by the ER, so the Light Assault can shoot us all Down, but that's after I launch one more Plasma Missle, managing to take out one Tank, well almost. It is still being Repaired.

**[Minutes Later]**

Back in the Scythe again, flying to The Crown again. Rainbow and Firefly again in the Mosquito. This time I got lucky by flying on their tail and shoot one by one down. I used the Afterburners and flew from bottom sky to top sky and go Zergling on them before the Cloudsdale Flyers in the mosquitos can react.

**"MagicPrincess: Nice job with the Bombers."**

I clapped in my success before picking up my Gamepad again.

**"MagicPrincess: Can you focus on the Prowlers now? They are getting too many of those, and it's ripping through Lightning Tanks."**

**"FourzePony: On It."**

I pick up my Gamepad once again and fly. I turn and started my Ground Attack. Using the Saron Laser cannons, I flew over the Prowler line, descend not too much and lay lasering fire on them. I turn around for another go, lasering one Tank by one Tank through sides. One Down, Five more to go. I turn and fly over the Line Formation Tanks and fired my Saron Lasers again, managing to take out two. The Ponies are cheering for the success that I'm doing. The Awesomeness of Luna Sovereignty is with me ***Beep Beep Beep*** and I am Locked on.

I decide to hit the Afterburners again, flying from the Lock on before turning around, to see a Blue Reaver. That must be one of the Wonderbolts in her Reaver, that was going to fire her Missile. I believe the Wonderbolts joined the New Conglomarerate and created an Outfit here. I heard from Rainbow that they are elite, but are they so in their Reaver? Let's find out.

I ascend and avoid fire of her Vortex Rotary Machinegun. An Attempt of a U-Turn like in Star Fox, and I roll and fire those Lasers while she fires her MG at me, managing to weaken my Scythe. Unfortunely for her, her Reaver is injured.

Not wanting to take any more in this current Dogfight, I flew through The Crown, bob upwards while below the sky and eject. I landed safely on the roof, despite the minimal fall damange I took. Falling down by the way is my habit in FPS games. I look up to see more Reavers.

**"FourzePony: Incoming Wonderbolt Reavers!" **I announced the incoming message to the LS ponies.

**"CrystalPrincess: We need more Flyers, ASAP!" **

**"FourzePony: Don't worry about me right now. I'm switching to tanks." **Two rounds of flying is done, I am going on a Magrider mission. I head to the Vehicle Terminal, while ducking from the fire and access the Magrider. I'm glad it's not sabotaged yet. I get inside automatically after the Queue. There's Shining Armor, deciding to join and use the M20 Basilisk. We head to the fighting area and battle the Incoming NC tanks. Seems the ER retreated from The Crown, and now the NC wants the Crown.

Incoming Vanguards, and there are only Two. Enough For us Three Magriders and a Lightning Tank. Someone is glad they kept their Magriders alive.

I joined their Firing party and use the Main Weapon on the Vanguard. More troops coming, and they are all heavy assault ponies. We started pulling back our Tanks while the Infiltrators led by Twilight and Rarity do the silent job by sniping each Heavy Assaults. There are Medics and Light Assaults, but no match against the Snipers.

**"GrandNight: A Well Done Task, my friends."**

**"FourzePony: Thanks, Luna."**

The NC retreated, and we successfully defended The Crown from both Sides, though managing to cover the Air Parts that were trying to hinder The Crown useless. Thank goodness that the Crystal Ponies are expert in Planetside 2 otherwise we would end up being bombarded. No Enemy Snipers, so I exit only for one sniper shot unexpectedly from behind.

**"TenSecondsFlat: REVENGE!"**

And from a Shout, Rainbow has got her revenge. She escapes from the barrage of Tank Shots and Rocket Launcher Shots. It is night time, and my pony friends calling it a night, and so did I. We turned off our Computer, and I head back to bed in my House.


	4. (AN) Upcoming Arc in the Future

**Just a reminder that I may plan the First Arc Chapters of the Story after the next chapter. It may or may not be after Next Chapter. This next arc is going to be about Mayor Mare hosting a Private Starcraft 2 Tournament in Ponyville. I am not using other OCs except the one in this right now.**

**So anyways, I will need to do few more chapters before I begin thinking about planning the first Arc.**

**Now if you excuse me, I am going to continue Level Grinding in the Tower of Evil on Denpa Men 2, because I may Die alot from Enemies tough like that Damn Dark Dragon(He's not a Boss), and the Blood Bats with its Sleep Wave.**

**Right, see you when I do another chapter.**


End file.
